Shiro's Box
by Tsumi Shizen
Summary: Shiro has been sealed in Pandora's box. Many years later Shiro is released and is bound to the person who opened it. Shiro has Developed Powers and has yet to learn about Ichigo, The human who opened it. Secrets spilled and love will take over. AU. Yaoi, probably
1. Chapter 1

(Thank you **Hollow Ichigo–Ichigo** for giving me some ideas for this)

Over a million years ago the Pandora's box was opened Chao's was spilled all over the land, The man who opened it was overtaken by chaos and became Pandora himself.

Pandora lived the life of a normal human and meet's Ogihci Shirosaki, a White haired devil who looked very naive to Pandora, never the less Pandora and Shiro became lovers and were with each other for many years.

Pandora on the other hand had a very Unique look to him, Black hair with silver specks in it and red eyes with a shine to them that can bring any man to him. Pandora also adored the Victorian era so he wore Victorian type clothing even when it was out of style.

Pandora then learned that the box had a curse on it and that the box its self was immortal. Someone needs to be Pandora's replacement so he would not be force back into the box.

Pandora never really loved Shiro, he just knew that Shiro was wrapped around his finger, that and since Shiro was a great fuck. Pandora then made his decision that Shiro would be his replacement.

" _What Pandora, why are you doing this?!" Shiro, enraged with what was happening screamed at Pandora with a worried and panicked look on his face._

" _Well Shiro, you weren't going to last another year since your weak heart wouldn't last that long." It's true, Shiro had a weak heart at birth and doctors said he wouldn't live past 15, Shiro is 18._

 _Pandora began to close the box with a merciless smirk crowding his face and let out two little words that sound thick with sin. "Goodbye Shiro."_

 _Shiro kicked at the box for days but even if he was able to kick out of the box, he was several feet below ground._

 _Pandora murmured to his self and frowned. "I can never pull the Box out again Shiro and I hope nobody will. You might die in to box but you might not, my box loves people with willpower and you might not have it anymore."_

 _Pandora then gave a wicked smile again his red eye showing the spark of insanity. "My box is the weirdest thing in this world, It gave me immortality and the power to cause Destruction and Chao's my box will only love me! So sadly, you are nothing! Too bad for you, Shiro!."_

 _Pandora then turned and began to walk away from the objective that was like a victory. All Pandora wanted to do now was forget about that cursed box and Shiro._

About a few centuries later the box was taken out of the ground from a government project and was found, cleaned, and moved from one place to another until it was put into a traveling museum that goes around the world to teach history.

 **~Present day.~**

"Everyone listen up!" Students looked at Ms. Misato, their teacher.

"Today the Traveling museum has stopped by our school and will be here for an entire week! So study, study! Cause you have to pick one of these Items and give a report about it."

Ughs and groans were sent out though the sea of Teens. The teacher rolled her eyes and clapped her hands.

"You may begin!"

A red head with tribal eyebrows immediately dragged a younger orange haired male over to the Pandora's Box. "This is Pandora's Box, the box that was opened and caused Chao's to roam the world we live in today." The red head tried to make everyone scared; the only person he managed to scare was a bright orange haired girl with big boobs.

A smaller female with short black hair then snorted, "The box is a fake, Renji, Pandora's Box is nothing but Greek **Myth** ology, Orihime." She put emphasis or the Myth since she believed it was a Myth.

Orihime calmed down and a black haired male with glasses spoke after examining the box. "It's a fake." Rukia then gave Uryu and 'no du' Look. "Of course it is! I just said that Uryu" Uryu fixed his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Well even if it is a fake I dare Ichigo to open it when no one is here! And video tape it while doing it!" Renji grinned while Ichigo just glared at him.

"Shut of you stupid pineapple" Renji had a tick on his forehead. "You want to go Straw-""But I will." Renji stopped in surprise, Ichigo closed his eye. "But nothing will happen."

"Let's learn first. I guess I pick Pandora's Box since I have to open it and since I've been interested in it for quite a while." Ichigo gave a slight look at the box.

Renji laughed and ran a hand though his spikey red hair. "Okay whatever you say, strawberry." A smirk graced his face as they all went out to pick their objects.

Uryu picked "The Charioteer of Delphi" which is one of the best known ancient Greek statues, and one of the best preserved examples of classical bronze casts. It's considered a fine example of the "Severe" style.

The sculpture depicts the driver of the chariot race at-the-moment when he presents his chariot and horses to the spectators in recognition of his victory. Despite the severity of the moment, the youth's demeanor encapsulates the moment of glory, and the recognition of his eternal athletic and moral stature, with abundant humility.

Orihime picked "The Athenian Treasury", which was a votive building in the form of a reduced scale temple, designed to hold the multitude of Athenian offerings to the Delphi oracle. The building was constructed entirely of Parian marble and had a Doric frieze decorated with 30 metopes. It is a distyle in antis building with a porch before the entrance to the cella, measuring 10 x 6 meters.

The metopes depicted mythological themes of Theseus, Heracles, and Amazons in high relief. It is believed that two Athenian sculptors carved the metopes, each representing a distinct style or generation: one from the Archaic period, and one from the Severe style of classical art (the transition from Archaic to High Classical art). The walls of the treasury were inscribed with various texts, among which are the hymns to Apollo, which included melody notation.

Several dates for its construction have been suggested (with Pausanias mentioning that it was built after the battle of Marathon), but it is widely accepted that it was created sometime between 510 and 480 BCE, a period framed by the founding of the Athenian democracy and the defining battle of Marathon. It remained intact to modern times mainly because it remained in use as a house of pawnbrokers (their names are inscribed on the walls to mark each pawnbroker's place).

To the left of the treasury, in a highly visible triangular area the Athenians displayed the actual spoils from the battle of Marathon. A large inscription at its front described what the visitors were witnessing: "The Athenians to Apollo from the spoils of the Persians at the Battle of Marathon."

Rukia picked "The Kore", A great deal of Kore statues have been unearthed at the acropolis, most dating back to the beginning of the 6th c. BCE. In fact the Acropolis collection tends to monopolize the Kore discourse because of the large number and breadth of stylistic variety that have been unearthed at this site.

By definition, Kore (maiden) refers to statues depicting female figures, always of a young age, which were created during the Archaic period (600 – 480 BCE) either as votive or commemorative statues. Wealthy patrons commissioned them either to serve the deities in place of the patron, or as less often was the case, to become commemorative grave markers for members of a family. Many times their base (and sometimes on their dress) was inscribed with a short paragraph documenting the statue's function, the patron, and the artist. According to the most accepted interpretations of the archaeological evidence, Kore statues never represented deities.

Lastly, Orihime picked the chryselephantine statue of Athena. The Parthenon's main function was to provide shelter for the monumental chryselephantine (made of gold and ivory) statue of Athena that was created by Pheidias and dedicated in 438 BCE. The statue stood approximately 9 or 11 meters (around 40 ft.) tall. It has not survived to our day, but we have enough accounts of its existence along with a number of smaller marble copies, including the one on exhibit at the National Museum of Athens.

"Alright everyone, the end of school is upon us! Let's wrap it up and immigrate home!."

Hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Before school ended, Ichigo went up to Ms. Misato and talked to her about staying and studying over time.

"What? Ichigo Kurosaki wants to stay the night and study some more?" The teacher pretended to be shocked.

Ichigo nodded "Yes please." Ichigo bowed. She then laughed slightly and patted Ichigo on the head, his orange spikes swaying at the touch.

"Alright, here's the key make sure you lock the doors when you're done." She then turned and waved bye while Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo sighed then let his book bag drop to the ground with a thud. Ichigo bent down and brought out some paper and pencils sighing loudly again as he walked over to the Pandora's box and sat down in front of it, cris-crossing his legs.

The box wasn't small at all, it was like a chest and Symbols were everywhere on it. There were three symbols Ichigo knew, Heartless, Faithless, and Ruthless. They were dark symbols to describe Pandora, but no one knew who Pandora was.

The top part of the box had skeleton hands that looked like it was trying to keep whatever was in it to stay in it. On the top where the hands connected too, was a mirror on the top. The only thing on the box that wasn't gold or red.

Ichigo spent about a half hour just staring and drawing the box on his somewhat half-blank piece of paper. Ichigo's phone beeped at him and he grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it out.

The screen read _Renji_ Ichigo sighed and entered in his password as well as opened the message.

 _Renji: Yo' have you opened it yet? Cause if you have you didn't send me pictures._

 _Ichigo: No, I haven't yet._

 _Renji: Well stop stalling and open it!_

 _Ichigo: I am also doing research asshole, so calm down you freaking pineapple!_

 _Renji: Whatever just hurry up and get it over with._

 _Ichigo: be patient!_

Ichigo then sat on the steps and leaned his back on the box. He then started to look up information about the Pandora box.

"In classical Greek mythology, Pandora was the first woman on Earth. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to create her. Therefore, he did, using water and earth. The gods endowed her with many gifts: Athena clothed her, Aphrodite gave her beauty, Apollo gave her musical ability, and Hermes gave her speech.

According to Hesiod, when Prometheus stole fire from heaven, Zeus took vengeance by presenting Pandora to Prometheus' brother Epimetheus. Pandora opens a jar containing death and many other evils, which were released into the world. She hastened to close the container, but the whole contents had escaped except for one thing that lay at the bottom – Elpis (usually translated "hope", though it could also mean "expectation")."

"Wait haven't I heard something like this before?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in thought then he snapped his fingers in realization. "Adam and Eve!" Ichigo began to sort all the information in his head and began to speak what he remembered.

"Lilith was the first woman on earth but she didn't obey Adam so she was the first demon of hell, Then Eve appeared and Adam gave Eve one of his ribs so she would listen and obey him. I think something with Eve and something else happened but I don't remember but I do know they had kids, Cain, Abel, and Seth."

Ichigo nodded in approval of what he said. "Cain then murdered Abel…" Ichigo's words drifted off and he turned his head from side to side rapidly "Come on Ichigo, you getting off topic!"

Ichigo sighed and got up. He turned to the box as stared at the key lock "Ugh, A lock." Ichigo dug though his pockets and grabbed the Hairpins Rukia gave him for the bet; thank god, she was always prepared. Ichigo bent down on one knee and began to twist and turn the lock. Ichigo put his ear close to the lock so he can hear the little 'Click' when it unlocked.

'Click' Ichigo smiled awkwardly and slowly grabbed the handles to the box and started to pull up. Ichigo at first couldn't get it to lift up since the lid was heavier than anyone could imagine but then Ichigo put in a little more effort and got the lid to open up an inch.

"Ichigo~" a whisper, Ichigo looked around rapidly then looked back at the box, which suddenly started pouring Black mist slowly from it. Ichigo immediately let go of the lid but it stayed at where he has left it. His mouth widened, bewildered at the sight

"Ichigo~" Ichigo stepped backward multiple times, Brown eyes wide in disbelief. Suddenly the top of the box started to open slowly giving Ichigo the feeling of anticipation of what could possibly be in that box.

Half way open, the box flung the rest of the top of which caused Ichigo to jump and fall down on his ass, still staring at the box. A white figure began to stand up from the box and Ichigo tilted his head.

"Ichi-go~" The black mist died down and Ichigo saw pure white skin and hair the skin looked like smooth Ice cream while the hair was long and the being looked as if the tiniest gust of wind would blow away him away

The white being opened his eyes slowly, once open gold on black eyes narrowed on Ichigo and Ichigo let out a little pant, his breath literally taken from him as he looked up.

The male slowly opened his mouth and looked at Ichigo. "Thank you for opening the box. I've been trapped in there for many years." He then looked around the room and stepped out of the box, slowly.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo stuttered and the pale man looked back at Ichigo slowly leaning down, holding his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo eyed him then his hand over, and over again before cautiously taking the hand. The man pulled him up and placed a kiss on Ichigo's hand before looking up at Ichigo and standing straight.

"I am Ogihci Shirosaki and that-

Shiro looked back at the Box then back at Ichigo.

-Is _**My**_ box."


End file.
